


when you move, i'm moved

by shaypotter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaypotter/pseuds/shaypotter
Summary: He resists the shiver crawling up his spine as her breath tickles at his neck, her lips barely brushing against the shell of his ear as she murmurs to him, “Don’t worry, okay? I’m like, a really good dancer. I’ll lead you and you just follow me,” before dropping back down to the flats of her feet, turning and pressing back against his chest.





	when you move, i'm moved

“I regret this. I regret this already and we haven’t even gone in yet.” 

Caleb tugs at his collar and tries to swallow past the feeling of suffocating. There’s a decently sized crowd of people in line behind him clad in what he assumes is clubbing attire. The Tabaxi behind him shifts uncomfortably on their spiky heels, teetering either due to the height of their shoes or perhaps they had begun imbibing earlier in the night. Beau is at his side shuffling in place, a blue cropped top revealing her insane abs with dark pants tighter than anything he’s ever seen her wear before. She looks striking with her hair up in a top-knot and her shorn sides emphasizing the dark eye makeup she reserves for nights out. 

Beau sighs and rubs her hands together against the freezing outside air, shadowboxing a couple punches to keep the blood flowing as they wait for their turn to pay the cover charge and step into the club. “You’re so fucking negative, I don’t know how we’re friends.” Caleb just shoots her an annoyed look that sends a shit-eating grin across Beau’s face. “Listen, you’re gonna love Jessie. She’s fucking adorable, and annoying, and you need that in your life. God knows you need to do more than hang out with me, Nott, and your fucking cat.” 

He grits his teeth and sends a glare her way even as he knows she’s probably right. He can’t tell her that or she’ll be insufferable for the next few days. “I am only here because I made you a promise.” 

Beau snorts, ever the delicate lady. “You’re here because you lost a bet and because Nott is at work. We both know you would’ve found a way out of it if she’d been home tonight.” Caleb tries to bite back a smirk but knows he’s failed by the way Beau rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. But listen. I know you’re still sad about Astrid cheating on you and shit,” he tries not to flinch at the callous reminder, “but it’s been like five years and you need to get out there. Also, my friend is the fucking best and you need to meet her.” 

Beau and Jessie had met a couple years back through an introductory art class and had been close friends ever since. Jessie, he had learned through conversations with Beau, had moved back to Nicodranas after college to be closer to her mother but had returned to town a couple weeks ago. She’s beautiful (says Beau, which… Who knows, Beau has odd tastes), smart and sharp-witted, and apparently just Caleb’s type. “Except not a bitch,” Beau had told him confidently, making Caleb again regret this whole night. 

\--

They finally get into the bar after another fifteen minutes of waiting, Beau slipping the bouncers enough money for them both to enter the Invulnerable Vagrant. They end up snagging a comfortable booth along the edge of the dance floor, settling in to wait for Jessie. They share a couple rounds as they chat about nothing, Caleb allowing the alcohol to calm some of his nerves while Beau continuously checks her phone for any word from Jessie.  
After a few drinks, Beau leaves him to acquire another round and to call Jessie to see “where the hell that girl’s gotten lost to”. Caleb is perfectly content to sit at their table and nurse what little remains of his tankard. He’s close enough to the dance floor that he can watch all the bodies on the floor shifting as one, the bright pops of colors of a lavender tiefling gyrating against the green of a half-orc mixed in with the various other types of people in the club. It’s kind of entrancing. A different sort of magic than the sort he’s studied and practiced his whole life. 

But what holds his gaze is the stunning blue tiefling dancing alone near the edge of the crowd, her arms thrown up towards the sky and her eyes closed to enjoy the moment. Caleb swallows roughly, finding that he can’t even glance around to see if Beau is on her way back. No, he’s completely caught by the form of the woman clad in a black sequin dress that falls just about mid thigh, her curvy body highlighted by the clinging material. Her hair is short and inky blue, slightly sweaty from the heat of dancing with the crowd. Her cheeks are flushed a delicate shade of blue and Caleb wants to -

To what? 

He gulps and thinks that maybe it’s time he grabbed some fresh air. He throws back what little remains in his cup and rises from the booth, intent to find Beau and make some excuse about feeling too crowded, but as he skirts along the outside of the group of dancers, he finds himself maybe five feet from the tiefling woman. Her eyes are open now and they’re trained on Caleb and he wants to disappear from this room, melt into the floor, but instead he freezes and watches her approach him. 

“You look super freaked out. You should dance with me, you know, to not be so freaked out,” she manages to yell above the echoing beat of the DJ. Caleb is shaking his head but he’s completely disarmed by her wide, sparkling smile and the sheen of sweat coating her arms, the swell of her cleavage, her round cheeks. She reaches a hand out and Caleb takes a hold of it, like an idiot, and allows her to lead him towards the middle of the dance floor. 

He’s totally shutting down. He has no idea how to dance, not like this anyways, and she’s maybe the most attractive woman he’s ever seen and she wants to dance with _him_. He knows he isn’t terrible looking with his strong nose, bright blue eyes, and red shaggy hair curling around his freckled face. Beau had called him “fuckable” when she’d seen his dark v-neck shirt that revealed a hint of his chest hair and his dark denim jeans. But this woman… Is practically transcendent. She sparkles as much as the sequined dress she wears and Caleb feels under dressed even as the woman pulls him close. 

Caleb isn’t given much time to panic before the woman grabs hold of his shoulders and goes up onto her tip-toes to bring her mouth closer to his ear. He resists the shiver crawling up his spine as her breath tickles at his neck, her lips barely brushing against the shell of his ear as she murmurs to him, “Don’t worry, okay? I’m like, a really good dancer. I’ll lead you and you just follow me,” before dropping back down to the flats of her feet, turning and pressing back against his chest. 

It starts out awkward and a little slower than the beat calls for as the woman gently leads him to the right pace. He doesn’t know what to do with his arms so they hang by his side, feeling stiff and out of place. Caleb keeps his gaze locked across the room at some random spot on the wall, willing himself to survive this moment. He feels more than hears her laugh as she grabs both hands and places them on either side of her hips, feeling nothing but the heat of her skin and the sparkles of her dress rooting him back into his body. She rests one soft hand over his own, giving it a quick squeeze, as the other one slides it’s way up his arm to wrap around his neck. His eyes slipped closed, blessedly shutting out the flashing lights and other couples around them, allowing him to try and focus just on the woman in his arms. 

He’s overly aware of his body, where his thighs press against the back of her own and how his body feels large and clunky compared to her smaller form. He knows in reality that she isn’t as graceful and perfect as she feels against him (she loses track of the beat sometimes, laughing loudly as she corrects course to make them smooth their motions again) but Caleb doesn’t care about that. He only cares that for the first time in a long time, he is doing something because he wants to, because it feels good, because he can. 

The woman turns to face him after a song or two, that smile still teasing at the edge of her lips as she fits their legs together so she’s pressed to his chest. She’s singing along to the words of a song Caleb doesn’t recognize but he can’t help but grin back at her silly act. She knows he’s anxious, that he’s out of his element, but the tiefling just keeps leading him and keeping his mind off the awkward feel of his body. The tension slips from his shoulders and his movements start to feel more comfortable as she mixes the distracting sway of her body against his with the soft tones of her accented voice barely reaching his ears. He grows more confident, hands lightly running along the sides of her hips, keeping her pulled close to him. 

They’re pressed as close together as they can be and Caleb wants to put a respectful distance between them but the tiefling pulls him back with a laugh every time he tries. He doesn’t mind the closeness. In fact, something in his chest just clicks into place as parts of himself come alive at every point of contact. He wonders if she feels the same little tingles that make his stomach clench and curl as she confidently holds his gaze. Those pretty, full lips quirk again as she winds her fingers through his hair and pulls his face down towards hers. The blue tiefling presses her forehead to his own, her dark eyes slipping closed even as Caleb continues to watch her. He attempts to keep his composure, to seem unaffected (though she probably can feel his hardness against her thigh), but he can feel control slipping. 

She tilts her head to one side, revealing the slope of her neck and gently tugs his head down towards her. He goes, because he may feel awkward in this space but he knows how to read the signs laid out and presses his lips briefly to the blue skin available to him. They dance like this for an amount of time that he doesn’t dare to keep track of, his mouth just pressed to her skin and her body slowing into what would more likely be called a slow grind than any actual dancing. 

She sighs happily, turning in his arms and pressing back into the warmth of his chest. She grabs his hand with a mischievous little look up at him before slowly, slowly moving his hand up towards her breast. He thinks he should stop her, to at least ask her name, but he just allows his hand to be guided up over the layers of sequins until he’s cupping her in his hand, his mouth dropping back against her throat and Caleb can feel the moan vibrating through her body. The hand on her hip grips even tighter, pulling her further back against him as the music pounds through the club and into his skin, through his chest and matching the rapid beat of his heart. Her round, full bottom is pressing against his dick, circling and moving in a way that makes his brain feel fuzzy and his thoughts slow like molasses. 

His hand slides down to her thigh, exposed by the fabric of her dress riding up as they move to the beat. His fingers trail teasingly along the edge of the dress and Caleb wonders, in a dark part of his mind, if she would let him slip his hand towards her inner thigh until he found the heat of her, if she’d let him touch her like that right here on the dance floor in front of all these people too caught up in chasing their own pleasure to notice them. 

Caleb groans and gives in to the urge he’s been fighting since she’d thrown her hair to the side and revealed all that wonderful blue skin. He bites down on her neck, just enough to release some of the frustration building inside him and the tiefling woman moans audibly and it causes her smooth dancing to stutter, just for a moment. He feels stupidly proud that he can affect her so, even if she slips back into her rhythm after her brief moment of pause. 

He wants to make her feel the same hazy, mind-numbing things he’s feeling just with her body moving against his own. He wants to study her sounds and learn each place that makes her cry out or squirm with pleasure. Caleb wants to bite and suck a mark into the skin of her throat, and so he does, egged on by her arching up into his mouth. 

She turns around and grabs at his shoulder after a few moments, her dark blue eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed. The tiefling woman nibbles at her lip, for a moment, and Caleb can barely resist the pull as he leans down to press his forehead against her own. His hands stay anchored to her waist, afraid that if he even moves them an inch he’ll just begin to tear at her clothes right here. He’s never felt desire like this, so suddenly and rapidly like flames licking deep within his stomach until he’s entirely engulfed by them. 

“Come with me,” she finally tells him in that lilting voice, taking hold of his hand and weaving him through the crowd of people. She leads him down a low-lit hallway, her hand the only guide through the throngs of people as she walks with purpose. They make their way towards a door marked “Employees Only” and the tiefling woman merely pushes on the door and drags him into a low lit room with nothing but a couch and a small fridge. 

“Where -” he begins, but doesn’t get any further before the woman has pushed him back against the door and pulled him down to her mouth. He makes a muffled noise of surprise that melts into a low groan as the woman’s hands drop to his dick, rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans. Caleb is torn between the pleasure of another person’s hands on him and his fear of being discovered in an employee break room. “Someone could, well, uh-” he pants out even as the tiefling’s clever little hands begin unbuckling the clasp of his jeans, sliding past the waistband of his boxers to finally find skin. 

He moans, loud and broken into the air between them and forgets he’d even been talking when the woman replies in her accented voice. “You worry too much,” she laughs out, her fingers scratching softly against his trimmed beard as the other works him slowly. She sounds aroused, but still in control of herself and Caleb feels a bit of his pride prickle in annoyance even as his hips push into her grasp. He wants her to be breathless and as out of control as he feels. 

He grabs her hand and pulls it out of his pants despite the pout that twists at her lips. Caleb presses his hands into her bare shoulders and shifts her until she’s the one pressed against the solid wood of the door. Her eyes go wide with surprise and something like mischief twinkles in their blue depths. He rubs tiny little circles into her shoulders, fascinated by the way his pale fingers stand out against her night-sky blue skin. He leans in and bites another bruise into her neck, and then another down towards her collar bone. She arches up into him, her breathing stuttering and a tiny sound slipping out of her. It’s closer to what he’s looking for, but not enough, and he drops to his knees in front of her and looks up for permission. 

His companion’s eyes glaze over as she gazes down at him, her hair mused and sticking slightly to the sweat leftover from their dancing. His hands wait at her thighs, gripping at the hem of her dress while he waits for her acceptance. She nods her head quickly, so hard that one of her horns hit against the door. She groans and laughs at the same time, one of her hands bracing against the door while the other twists itself in his long hair. 

Caleb doesn’t wait any longer and pushes up the hem of her dress, exposing more and more of her soft thighs until the dress is rucked up above her hips and he can see everything laid out before him. She’s naked underneath her dress, nothing but a patch of dark hair and unexplored blue skin. Caleb can’t hold back his moan as he presses a hot kiss to her hip, his head tilting up to meet her gaze. “Gods, you drive me crazy,” he murmurs up at her, tilting her hips to allow him better access as she curves a leg over his shoulder to open up to him. He leans in presses his tongue firmly against her clit, a hand holding her hips still even as she bucks against him. He hasn’t done this in a long time but he’s determined to see her fall apart, lovely and shaking until she can’t do anything but moan. 

“I just forgot to put them on today, but now I’m pretty pleased I did,” she admits, the cheeky smile clear in her voice even through her first quiet whimper. Caleb just hums against her clit and moves to slip a finger into the slick heat of her. She takes his finger easily and he adds another immediately after just to hear the way her breath catches in her throat and to feel the grip in his hair tighten. He works her this way for some time, his mouth and tongue moving against her heat even as his fingers steadily pump within her. She’s moaning and writhing above him, finally lost to the feelings as he has been, and Caleb can feel his hardness uncomfortably pressing against his jeans. He ignores it and pushes her until the moans turn to a beautiful cry, her body freezing around him as she arches up into his mouth. Her hand tugs at his hair and Caleb growls deep in his throat while his dick twitches painfully in his jeans. 

She begins to breathe again after the first waves of her orgasm pass and Caleb allows her to push his head away from her, oversensitive and still coming down from the shock of it all. He stands slowly, feeling his knees groan some of their complaint but he merely wipes at his face and adjusts himself in his jeans. She looks strung out and happy as she leans back against the door, a pleased smile across those pretty lips. 

He feels awkward, and aroused, and like he should probably leave but the tiefling woman reaches out and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him into a lazy, wet kiss. Her hands slip under his shirt, feeling along his stomach and gently stroking along the waistband of his pants. She pulls back after a moment and gives him a teasing, playful smile. “What’s your name, anyways? I don’t really want to keep calling you hot guy in my head.” He huffs out a laugh, feeling ridiculous and still turned on somehow.

“Ah, Caleb. I’m Caleb.” He tries to ignore the ache in his groin, the urge to pull the tiefling woman back into his arms and grind into her heat, to feel that delicious body on his once more. “And you are…?”

She laughs, the sound quiet in the air between them even as she watches him with knowing eyes. “Jester. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cayleb,” she murmurs even as her hands push against his shoulders to move him back towards the couch. Jester - _finally_ he knows her name - gives him a wicked smile and pushes until he drops down onto the couch, his eyes never leaving her’s. 

She doesn’t make him wait long before climbing onto his lap, her thighs snug on either side of his hips and her arms twining around his neck to curl in the hair at the back of his head. His own hands can’t seem to keep still, moving to touch at her exposed thighs, her waist, her breasts, to twist into her own short hair. Yet still he waits for her to move, to see what she wants from him. Jester merely sighs happily as he touches her, her own hands sliding along his shoulders, his chest, his nipples, while her hips begin to move against his own. 

Jester reaches down between her legs and finally pulls him out of his jeans, freeing his dick and wrapping her small hand around him. She gives him a couple solid strokes and he chokes out a sound mixed between pleasure and desperation. Jester leans in to press her lips against his cheek, her soft lips pressing sweet kisses until finding his ear. “You’re going to fuck me now, okay? I’ve got a cantrip, just, ah, I can’t wait any more, I need to feel you,” she babbles out and Caleb can barely nod his agreement through his haze of arousal. 

Jester guides him carefully until the tip of his cock is pressing against her opening and Caleb moans out, eyes slipping closed and head dropping back against the couch once she’s finally settled fully onto him. Jester begins to move, voice hoarse and quiet as she rocks against him and finds a pace that suits them both. His hands move to tug at the top of her dress, pulling at the fabric until her perfect breasts are available to his waiting hands and mouth. He leans forward and grabs one full breast, tongue working her nipple, the other hand moving to circle her clit. Every shift of her hips makes him groan, every time she presses a kiss to his face, his mouth, and his neck Caleb just wants to live in this moment and never let it end. 

Caleb is in utter bliss, his cock buried deep in the most beautiful woman he’s ever met with her mouth dropped open and dangerous little sounds and whimpers slipping out that make him want to press her down onto the couch and move with the desperation he feels but he just stays where he is and allows her to lead. 

It ends too quickly for his tastes, one moment she’s shaking on top of him, coming on his dick and whimpering, _”Caleb”_ in a wrecked voice. The look on her face paired with the sound of his name knocks the orgasm right out of him, his breathing stuttering as his hips move against her’s just a few times before he’s finally spent. 

He pants heavily into the quiet between them, Jester’s face moving to bury into his neck as her own breaths of air puff against his skin, making him shiver. He runs his hands over her back comfortingly, enjoying the feeling of slipping between her smooth skin and the bite of the sequined dress. She eventually pulls back, still seated on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. 

“So that was…” she begins, voice a whisper between them.

Caleb can’t stop himself from pressing a kiss against her mouth. “Ja. I uh, don’t do this, ever, I mean, but maybe we can…” he clears his throat, feeling stupid and young. He doesn’t know why he needs this, but he knows he can’t just let walk out the door without trying. He doesn’t know if she’s even someone he would get along with outside of their obvious sexual chemistry but Caleb has wasted too much of his life living frozen by fear and he won’t let this chance at… something more slip away. “Maybe we could… get something to eat. Or coffee, or, or something.” He’s not sure why he feels so vulnerable asking this woman out after having his mouth all over her, but he’s not entirely sure how this sort of thing works. “I want to…” he trails off, clearing his throat awkwardly, “I would like a chance to get to know you.” 

Jester laughs and places a hand against the stubble on his cheek. She watches him with fond eyes, making some of his unease disappear under her soft expression. “I don’t know how this typically works, you know, but I don’t think dinner usually comes after.” Caleb feels his heart sink and he wishes Jester wasn’t directly on top of his lap so he could get up and run from the discomfort in his chest. “But I am hungry and I want to blow you, and I also need to find my friend and tell her I’m sorry for ditching her, and you’re also sort of the hottest guy I’ve ever seen so we need to go get some food, like, right now.” 

Caleb blinks a couple times hard, trying to dig through all the words she’d just spewed out. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you… Want to go out with me, ja?” Jester just grins, that bright smile that makes her whole face dimple up, and nods. She places a hand on her stomach and whispers a few words before looking back towards Caleb. 

“That’s what I said, didn’t I? You better learn to keep up, Cayleb,” she sing-songs even as she stands up carefully from his lap, adjusting her dress to cover her exposed body. 

Caleb looks at some of the bruises forming on her neck and tries not to feel smug about it. He fails immediately. It’s isn’t hard to guess what they’ve been doing back here and Caleb hasn’t felt this lighthearted in a long, long time. “I didn’t seem to have a problem keeping up a moment ago,” he rumbles out, the hints of a smirk tugging at his mouth. Jester starts, surprised at his comment before laughing along with him. 

Caleb stands up as well, tucking himself back into his pants and trying to straighten his shirt. He’s sure he looks as wrecked as he feels but doesn’t feel any shame as Jester grabs his hand in hers and leads him back down the darkened hallway and into the main dance floor. She seems to be searching, presumably for her friend, and Caleb can tell she’s found her friend by the way she begins walking in one set direction. They approach the bar, Jester already voicing apologizes to her friend while Caleb guilty begins looking for his own friend, when he hears a voice shout, “What the actual _fuck_?” 

He freezes, his hand clenching painfully around Jester’s. He knows that voice. Caleb turns slowly until he finds his eyes locked on Beau’s wide, surprised looking stare. He can see her putting the puzzle pieces together, their hands clasped together and their obvious states of disarray they’re both in. And the love bites scattered along Jester’s neck. He opens his mouth to apologize, to say that he’d intended to meet Jessie but been totally distracted by Jester when Beau begins to laugh. 

Jester and Caleb stand side by side, confused and watching as Beau dissolves into loud guffaws that make Caleb feel nervous. Finally his friend manages to choke out, “I - I told you to meet my friend, not to fuck her, oh my gods I can’t -” before more laughter smothers the rest of her words. Caleb casts a quick glance down at Jester and finds her looking right back up at him. “You’re Beau’s Jessie?” he guesses, feeling some of the tension leave his body. 

Jester laughs, shooting a quick glance back towards Beau’s shaking form. “You’re Beau’s dirty homeless wizard?” Caleb grits his teeth and sends a glare towards his friend. Beau had met him during a low point in his life, just months after losing Astrid when most of his time was spent on the couch trying to remember how to live a normal life. It stings that those are the things Beau had told Jester about him, but tries to remember that Beau has no tact in her entire body. 

“I answer to Caleb. But ja, I guess that’s probably who she meant.” He can feel heat spread over his face and neck, feeling embarrassment tug low in his gut. Jester just squeezes his hand and leans into his side. 

Beau stops laughing and glances between them, watching them as her eyes now turn suspicious. Jester just gives her a sweet smile and leans in, telling Beau in a whisper that Caleb can still catch, “Well, I’m going to get food with your friend and then I’m going to blow him in the taxi home, and then tomorrow I will text you a thank you for helping me meet Caleb who has a really nice dick you know-” Jester tells her, a wicked smile on her lips while Beau shouts unhappily and covers her ears with her hands. 

“Jesus, Jess, you overshare too much, shut up, _Jesus!_ ” Beau cries out and Jester just laughs, tugging Caleb along behind her. Caleb gives Beau one more look over his shoulder, catching the torn look of amusement and disgust across her face. Caleb throws a hand up in goodbye and allows Jester to lead him towards the club’s exit. Beau voices echoes one last, “Wow Caleb! _Wo-ow!_ ”

Jester shoots him a quick look. “I meant it, you know. I don’t usually do this, at all. But…” she shrugs, pushing open the doors and stepping into the cool night air. Her skin erupts into goosebumps and it feels like the most natural thing in the world to release her hand and slide his arm over her shoulders, pulling her smaller frame to tuck safely into his side. “It feels right, you know? Like fate.” 

Caleb wants to disagree, to say that he’s not even sure he believes in fate, but he can’t help but smile down at Jester’s earnest expression. “Ja, maybe it was fate.” 

Jester grins. “Even if it wasn’t, I really think you have a nice dick so I don’t care what you call it but I definitely need to see it again, like, in better light, you know.” Caleb laughs, the sound torn between a groan of annoyance and arousal. Jester just happily pulls him towards a twenty-four hour diner down the road, her own laughter splashing into the quiet night air around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping his name as Caleb because I started writing this more than a month ago and changing it to Bren didn't feel right. 
> 
> Many thanks to LoveWithAGirl on ao3 for love and never-ending support and bealuser on Twitter for being excited to share in fics and art with me. This community constantly surprises me with it's kindness and love.


End file.
